Yahru
Yahru is a Toa, part time Order of Mata Nui agent, and a member of the School of Mata TaeKworu Zhex. Biography Yahru's story uses some real canon objects, characters, locations, storylines and events. The only difference is the involvement of Yahru, Seihu, Tebak, Quertox, the Mata TaeKworu Zhex school and Draku as pivotal background characters in the story. '' Matoran Yahru started off as a prototype Matoran made by Artakha and an unidentified Order of Mata Nui member in 99930 BGC, seventy years after the rest of the Matoran population was created. But Yahru was brought fully to life by the will of the Great Beings. Yahru became as bio-mechanical as the rest of the Matoran population. Although Yahru's body and brain were made complete, his elemental powers were not recognized despite the fact that he had the innate life energy to transform into a Toa. That makes him one of the few Matoran not to belong to a certain element. While in a deep sleep, Yahru was captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Makuta were about to make him into a shadow Matoran through a superpowered Shadow Leech. But due to the intervention of the Order of Mata Nui, the Brotherhood’s plans were foiled, and Yahru was rescued. The Order took him in and trained him for around thousands of years in Daxia. After that period, knowing that the Brotherhood of Makuta could attack at any moment and how dire the situation was, the Order put Yahru's training on hold and put him into a temporary slumber in a stasis capsule made by an unidentified Fe-Matoran. Metru Nui In the year 250 BGC, Yahru's capsule was sent floating on a course to the Northern Continent only to wash up in Metru Nui on the quiet and remote shores of Ga-Metru. A Toa named Seihu discovered Yahru asleep on the shore and took him in. Yahru woke up with very little memory of the Order of Mata Nui, although he still retained his skills. Seihu adopted him as a student. Yahru got trained in the mostly unarmed but hybrid fighting style of "Mata TaeKworu Zhex" by Seihu for a period of time, and traveled throughout all of Metru Nui in order to study the land, learn more about the Matoran, and acquire new skills there. Between the Great Cataclysm and the Great Rescue, Yahru was about to be placed into a Matoran sphere by the Vahki, only be informed telepathically by Seihu about the situation. Yahru fought his way through the Vahki and escaped, only to be approached by an intelligent Rahkshi named Draku, who forced Yahru into a Matoran sphere after a small fight between them. Seihu became aware of it and fought Draku in a fierce battle. Seihu won and retrieved Yahru's body in the sphere. Mata Nui Seihu retrieved Yahru's sphere and placed it into a small Vahki transport. However, Seihu had to go back to complete his destiny by helping the Toa Metru with fighting Teridax or “Dume” in the last battle. He accomplished this by holding off some of the Vahki in order to allow the Toa Metru to move on and seal Teridax. Seihu went to Mata Nui with the Toa Metru in order to free Yahru by using up all of his Toa powers and transforming into a Turaga. Although weakened and shrunk like the other Matoran, Yahru continued his training and traveled throughout the island of Mata Nui acquiring new knowledge and skills. Like in Metru Nui, he was an incredible fighter and pretty smart for a Matoran who didn’t know his element, able to hold his own when attacked by Rahi, Draku’s troops or even the Bohrok. He met and befriended with some of the Matoran during his travels (including key ones like Takua, Hahli, Macku, Jaller, Nuparu, Taipu, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro, etc.) He got rebuilt during The Rebuilding. Yahru along with Seihu, the Toa Nuva, and the rest of the Mata Nui inhabitants migrated to Metru Nui after the battle between Teridax and Takanuva. Voya Nui After the migration to Metru Nui in about 1000 AGC, Yahru was helping to reestablish Seihu’s school in Metru Nui along with six of the newly drafted Matoran students from each village: Korza from Ko- Koro, Hikatu from Onu-Koro, Pohri from Po-Koro, Lemato from Le-Koro, Miza from Ga-Koro, and Baku from Ta-Koro. Like the other Matoran, Yahru and company reluctantly stopped working under the order of Jaller, who wanted to know what happened to the Toa Nuva and wouldn't rest until he got answers. Eventually Nokama answered them, and Jaller went with 5 other Matoran: Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu, and Kongu to Voya Nui to search (they would soon be the Toa Inika). Yahru got a little worried over the safety of his Matoran friends who went to Voya Nui and the Toa Nuva. Yahru received a note from a messenger Kewa bird from the Order of Mata Nui, prompting him to help out in Voya Nui because Draku was sending a fraction of his troops to Voya Nui in order to get the Mask of Life. He brought that concern to Seihu, only for the him to reveal that he knew about it before Yahru did. This made Yahru upset because he felt Seihu held something back from him, when in reality Seihu was protecting him because of how dangerous Voya Nui was and how vulnerable Yahru might be as an elementless Matoran. He snuck out and traveled to Voya Nui by a boat, leaving a note saying “If anything happens to me then so be it, I can’t sit by and do nothing." Arrival to Voya Nui As soon as he arrived on the shore of Voya Nui, Yahru was immediately ambushed by a Matoran who went by the name of Tebak, who thought that Yahru was back-up for the Piraka. Yahru tried to make it clear that he wasn’t with the Piraka and not even knowing what Tebak was talking about;they fought each other to a stalemate. That was before the intervention of a local Turaga named Quertox, Tebak’s master and an old friend of Seihu. Yahru introduced himself to Quertox, saying that he came to search for the Toa Nuva and the Matoran who came there from Metru Nui. As a safety precaution, Quertox brought Yahru with him and Tebak in a secluded hut, and told Yahru everything about what was going on in Voya Nui regarding the Piraka. A few days later, Yahru and Tebak noticed a battle between four Matoran and three Piraka near the Matoran Villages. They were approached by two of the Piraka, Thok and Vezok, who tried to capture them. Fortunately, Yahru and Tebak were able to fight them off and outsmart them. Yahru met those Matoran; Garan, Balta, Dalu and Piruk, who were revealed to be part of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Yahru was aware that someone watched him, but he didn’t know who it was. He was being watched by Order of Mata Nui spy, Mazeka. Yahru discovered deep in the Nui Caves, a strange and rare glowing blue crystal that was comprised of half Energized Protodermis and half Toa Stone. It held a lot of energy. It reacted only when Yahru touched it. He kept it in his backpack hoping to find Quertox to explain it to him. Two of the Piraka: Reidak and Hakann, went after Yahru for that crystal because of the power it radiates. Yahru put up a good fight against them and that’s where the two of the Inika, Hewkii and Jaller came and fended them off. Hewkii commended Yahru for his fighting skills, but told him to leave it up to them. Hesitantly obeying them, Yahru ran off. Toa Yahru hid inside an empty Toa Canister that washed up near the Lagoon Entrance, only for the canister to get hit with lightning from the Red Star. As a result, a blue florescent light burst from the canister as Yahru and the crystal were electrocuted. Yahru limped out of there partially paralyzed by the shock, only to collapse on the ground a few seconds later. Thinking that Yahru was already dead, Vezok moved in to dispose of him, only to find a Toa emerging from where Yahru collapsed and attacking the Piraka head on; that Toa was Yahru. Yahru became a Toa due to the crystal absorbing the electricity that hit the canister he resided in, causing the crystal to conduct and absorb the right amount of electricity to allow the crystal to transform Yahru. His abilities were enhanced with some unknown non-elemental energy. The Order of Mata Nui again took notice of it, and sent out Krakua and Mazeka to test his abilities in battle. While practicing his combat forms in a Voya Nui jungle, Yahru was ambushed by Krakua and Mazeka. He fought both of them in battle and barely beat them. Although he won, Yahru didn't finish them off due to his code of honor and his need for answers. They teleported Yahru to the Order's headquarters and told him everything that was going on. Although there was still a bit of skepticism on Yahru's part, Yahru understood what they meant and sought an apology from the Order due to his somehat rash judgement. Yahru trained with the Order as a Toa for half a year. Within that time, he did some secret service work for the Order in various places across the Matoran Universe. In the middle of that training, the Order sent him to quietly aid the Toa Inika and armed him with a set of weapons and equipment. Yahru publicly met up with all six of the Inika when Draku’s minions and Piraka teamed up in order to get the Mask of Life. Through their teamwork, they were able to send them packing. After Yahru introduced himself to the Inika; Jaller introduced his team: Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu and Matoro; and himself to Yahru. Yahru was relieved to find out that the Inika were his old Matoran friends. Yahru frequently fought alongside with the Toa and is on the same mission for the most part. During the time when the Inika left for Mahri Nui, The Order of Mata Nui called him back to complete his training. Yahru let Tebak and Quertox know privately about his transformation, but due to the code of the Order, he didn't tell them about his new assignment. Six days before the Toa Mahri completed their mission; The Order prompted Yahru to head back to Metru Nui. Yahru was hesitant because he still felt like there was more that he needed to learn. The Order told him that Draku and his minions are regrouping with Brotherhood of Makuta in order to launch their assault on Metru Nui, After hearing the news, Yahru departed to Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui and Migration to Spherus Magna When Yahru returned to Metru Nui, he visited Seihu and his school while they were training and gave a respectful bow to them. Seihu called Yahru to his chamber for a private talk. Although he didn’t outwardly explain everything to Seihu regarding his time in the Order of Mata Nui because it was expected of him, Seihu knew what went on. Although Seihu scolded Yahru for not staying in Metru Nui like he was instructed to do, Seihu later commended Yahru for not only completing his mission of aiding the Toa, but by risking his own life for the greater good. Although Seihu made it clear to Yahru that he was going to have to choose between serving the Order of Mata Nui, or helping the Matoran on Metru Nui. Once the Mahri returned to Metru Nui, Yahru got news that Matoro died while saving Mata Nui. Yahru, like the rest of the Mahri, was shaken up and saddened by the news. He attended Matoro's memorial service out of honor for his deceased friend. Yahru took part in the Siege of Metru Nui in the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. This is where he allied with the Order of Mata Nui, Toa Mahri, Toa Nuva and Matoran to fight a combination of Draku and his minions, and members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He along with a few Order of Mata Nui members, Seihu and his new students defended the School of Mata Taekworu Zhex as they fought against Draku and his forces. After the battle, Yahru was faced with the tough choice: to either work full-time for the Order of Mata Nui, or to protect and serve the Matoran as a Toa . After considering and weighing the options, Yahru went to the Order and told them that he decided to protect the Matoran with the Toa, not only because of his friendship with the Matoran but because he knows that it is his duty as a Toa to protect the Matoran. To Yahru's suprise, they reluctantly accepted Yahru's decision. Once they saw Yahru helping a Matoran on Metru Nui who fell and hurt their leg while running from some of the Makuta during the battle, it convinced the Order that it was Yahru's real place to be a guardian to the Matoran. The Order made Yahru an honorary member for his hard work and dedicated service to them throughout his tenure. So he can now work as a part-time agent. Yahru witnessed Teridax's announcement of his rule over the universe during the celebration of Mata Nui's awakening. He was among the many who fought Skakdi and Rahkshi of Heat Vision. After the death of Makuta Teridax, Yahru migrated to Spherus Magna with the rest of the former inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, including Seihu and his new students. He is currently a deputy teacher to the school and is traveling through Spherus Magna to teach his fighting style. Traits Although Yahru has a small tendency to get hasty and to be a bit of a workaholic; Yahru is calm, courageous, smart, determined, noble and has a strong sense of justice and duty. Yahru is also humble, friendly, warm-hearted and respectful towards his fellow Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. Yahru also developed a slight crush on a Ga-Matoran named Kotu throughout his time on the island of Mata Nui, although he doesn't want to outwardly admit it. Kotu realizes this and she uses it to affectionately play around with Yahru at times; despite the fact that Yahru is smart enough to evade her pranks. During his time in the Order, Yahru developed a friendly rivalry with Mazeka. They were sparring partners and taught each other their unique fighting styles, often fighting each other to a standstill. Yahru fights with a code of honor that involves him not killing his opponents, but rather defeating them and letting them live until it is necessary to kill them. Powers and Equipment Although Yahru's elemental powers are unknown and doesn't have access to them, through: # His training with Seihu, Quertox, members of the Order of Mata Nui, and various Matoran. # The new insights and skills gained from his travels and interactions across the Matoran universe # His bio-mechanical makeup by Artakha Yahru can compensate with capabilities in these areas: * '''Agility' – Yahru has the balance and body coordination that is above the average coordination of the finest athletes in the Matoran Universe. Yahru's agility gives him great acrobatic skills. His acrobatic skills include but are not limited to performing maneuvers such as somersaults at great heights, backflips, handsprings, and cartwheels. * Strength – Yahru can lift and pull up 4 times his own weight. Yahru is shown to be strong to the point where he can punch and kick a brick wall that is up to 0.25 bio thick on his own. * Speed – Yahru can move up to 65% of the speed of a Kakama user on his own. * Intelligence – Yahru has studied under the wisest and most intelligent teachers, scholars, and historians throughout Metru Nui/Mata Nui. Yahru’s intellect also enables him to be able to solve puzzles and riddles. * Reflexes – Yahru has the ability to react quickly but appropriately. He has the ability to dodge bullets or block punches, kicks or slashes quickly. * Swimming – Yahru is able to swim better than most Matoran, except Ga-Matoran. Yahru only has about 75% of the Ga-Matoran’s swimming ability * Martial arts skills– One of Yahru’s best skills. Through years of vigorous training with the Order of Mata Nui, Seihu, and for a short time, Quertox; Yahru has been able to master a variety of unarmed fighting styles across the Matoran universe that use punches, kicks, throws, strikes, grapples, blocks, and pressure points. His emphasized fighting style is known as Mata TaeKworu Zhex..Yahru’s skills were impressive to the point that as a Matoran, he was able to hold his own against Rahi, Bohrok, Draku’s minions, and the Piraka. As a Toa, his skills and power improved. He was not only able to hold his own against skilled fighters like Hydraxon and Tobduk. He is able to take down some opponents at least 3 times his size, and he took down both Krakua and Mazeka in a jungle. He even defeated a Maxilos robot that Draku modified. * Endurance – Yahru has the ability to persevere through some of the hardest conditions. His determination often gives him the urge to keep fighting and working * Marksmanship – Yahru is able to shoot and throw objects with incredible accuracy. * Vehicle riding – Yahru was able to learn this skill through his time on Le-Metru before the Great Cataclysm. He still retained this skill. * Survival skills – Part of Yahru’s training was learning how to survive in some of the most isolated and hardest conditions in the Matoran Universe. One of his exercises included living for 2 years in a jungle with only a knife. * Limited psychic abilities '''– Yahru has the ability to sense an attack coming for him and thanks to the Order of Mata Nui, Yahru has the ability to block his own mind from mental intrusion. * '''Melee weapon skills – Although Yahru doesn't always rely on weapons in battle; Yahru knows that when he is battling an armed opponent, he has to level the field sometimes. Thus, he learned swordsmanship, and two forms of stick-fighting: with a staff and dual short sticks. Yahru became skilled in those weapon forms. * Immunity to antidermis virus – Part of his bio-mechanical makeup as a Matoran and Toa. * Stealth – Yahru was taught how to move quietly and blend in the shadows. Yahru also knows how to breathe in such a way that during a stealth mission, he can be undetected. * Escape tactics – Yahru is also is good escape artist. He is able to use his intelligence and available tools in order to know how to escape certain traps. * Supercharge attacks - Yahru has the unique ability to charge up his weapons, feet, or fists to perform powerful fighting techniques. As he does this, parts of his body and the blue accents on his mask glow. Mask As a Matoran, Yahru's mask was a powerless Great Hau. As he became a Toa, Yahru's mask transformed into the shape of Lhikan's. Yahru's mask not only provides an electric cylindrical shield that surrounds Yahru, but it allows him to absorb any energy blast directed at him. Tools Although Yahru fights a fair share of his battles unarmed, he is aware that at times, he has to use some weapons to level the playing field against armed/ heavily armored opponents, or to make an escape. As a Matoran, he carried a small sword with him when he was traveling to Voya Nui, for self defense. His weapons/tools as a Toa are: * Turbine Staff: A nonlethal Bohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C5%8D (staff) like melee weapon that can also separate into two smaller yet different handheld sticks at will. The staff can send an electric shock to someone in a close range if Yahru allows it. Yahru only uses this weapon against an opponent armed with a melee weapon of some kind. The staff is made of energized Protosteel and power cells. The handle of it is coated with microfibers that could enable good traction when holding it. * Throwing Stars: Shuriken-like throwing devices with Combustion, Ice, Extinguisher, Electric, Boomerang modes * Power Cannon: A cannon designed for Yahru. Yahru uses the cannon for longer range attacks. He only uses it to destroy armored vehicles and walls. Some of the ammunition is Zamor-based in order to reverse the Anti-Dermis effects. * Smoke Bombs: Small ball shaped bombs Yahru uses to conceal himself in a pillar of smoke for an escape. * Flash Bombs: Similar to the smoke bombs in shape but with a different colored band, can burst out some temporary blinding light to distract an opponent. * Grapple gun: A handheld gun that Yahru uses in order to scale tall structures. It fires a grappling hook and rope. * Surge Saber: An electromagnetic sword that Yahru and Mazeka retrieved from Makuta thieves during a secret mission. Yahru uses it occasionally when he summons it. Vehicle *Torkat Y6 (His trusty motorcycle): An artificial intelligence bike made for Yahru. It is balanced with great speed, power and armor. Stats The stats go up to 15 each Quotes * "Yahru, sometimes the ones who are can be the most powerful are the ones who not necessarily know their own powers, but fight for the greater good regardless of what they know. Are you willing to take that chance?" ''-Turaga Seihu to Yahru * "''I can't sit around and do nothing while the Toa Nuva and Jaller's company are going to be in danger. Besides, you know that sitting around and doing nothing was never my style"- Yahru to Seihu * "This has to be a mistake, there is no way a strange little Matoran pest like him could be beating me like this. He doesn't even look like he belongs to an element"- Reidak's thoughts * "You know something, Yahru?" '"What is it, Mazeka?" "After seeing you, while a Matoran, take down those Piraka who were clearly bigger than you, it was almost like looking at a mirror. You kind of remind me of..me" '"After seeing you fight and considering how you & Krakua fought me in the jungle, I take that as a compliment. I still have a few bruises from that." '"Don't get too soft on me, Yahru. That could be your downfall." ''- Mazeka and '''Yahru * "Even though it's the Toa's job to protect those like me, I know that I have to fend for myself as well"- Yahru References Appearances TBA Category:User:Andrew31kbrick193 Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Order of Mata Nui Agent Gallery Gallery for Yahru here See AlsoCategory:Living Toa * Pictures of Yahru's rebuilt Matoran form * Pictures of Yahru's Toa Form